ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
We Happiness More
We Happiness More is an upcoming video game made by Compulsion Games Gameplay TBD Plot Characters * Princess Happiness (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the princess of Happy Land who has a secret past of her younger sister Little * Mr. Smiley (voiced by Jay Simon) - He is Princess Happiness's imaginary friend who has a power of joy * Princess Joyful (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - She is the best friend of Princess Happiness * Queen Despaired (voiced by Susan Sarandon) - She is the queen of Sadness Land who * King Sadness (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) - He is the king of Sadness Land who * Little Miss Heartbreak (formerly Heartly) (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - Before she became a selfish and corrupted woman, she was a kind and heartful girl. But when she got rejected by Princess Happiness and Mr. Smiley, she got corrupted by King Sadness and Queen Despaired. In the flashback dream, it shows she was a friend of Queen Joy * Prince Sunshine (voiced by Ryan Masher) - He is the hunter who lives with his mother from a village. He is also the best friend of Lonely Sad Face. * Queen Joy (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is the queen of Happy Land who * King Cheerful (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - He is the king of Happy Land who * Male Happy/Sadness Villagers (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jeff Bennett, Seth Green, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy * Lonely Sad Face (voiced by Harry Baxendale) - He is the boy with the money bag and gold after he stole it from Sadness Land. * Female Happy/Sadness Villagers (voiced by Lara Parmiani, Samantha Lee, Tara Strong, Alice Kensington, Amelia Tyler, Mila Kunis, Charlotte Hope, Kate Nichols, Sally Meer, Sandy Glover, * Dejection Hunter (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is the man who is the friend of Princess Happiness and Mr. Smiley who lives with his brother Lighthearted Blacksmith. * Jolly Jester (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is the jester of Happy Land who does trick with his staff * Lighthearted Blacksmith (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the blacksmith who making swords * Happiness Dragon (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - Trivia * This game is similar to Contrast ** They both focus on the main female protagonists (Dawn and Princess Happiness) with the deuteragonists (Didi and Mr. Smiley). ** They both have the same soundtracks. ** They both are been aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. *** This game is also similar to We Happy Few *** They both set in England. *** They both have the same Skill Tree. *** They both have the death scenes (include the player). *** They both have the same game over screen when the players died. *** They both have different story of the characters. * This game is based on Contrast, Super Mario Bros, Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil, We Happy Few, * Flashbacks have the same tone of train whistles from We Happy Few. ** It also has the same voice actors from the game. * We Happiness More has some Easter Eggs and secrets. * In a bad ending (where Princess Happiness accepts the deal to become a sadness villager and turns evil and corrupted.), which it is similar to Cuphead and Mugman accept the Devil and become Devil's slaves in a bad ending. * According to the crew, We Happiness More is based on Songs * Welcome to Happy Land * Take Your Joy and Go Have a Blast * London Bridge is Falling Down * Be Sad - Sung by Lin-Manuel Miranda * Getting Up and Dance with Joy - Sung by Eloise Webb and Teale Bishopric Transcripts/Cutscenes Cinematic Trailer Quotes * '''Princess Happiness: '''I wonder if the people of Happy Land are doing right now. (Princess Happiness walks through the village to see what's going on.) * '''Princess Happiness: '''Hmm... Wow. Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games